Queen Chrysalis' Revenge
by SuperKirbyLand234
Summary: Chrysalis exacts her revenge upon Starlight Glimmer for reforming her subject and turning them against her. And her revenge involves some very lewd torture and death, Starlight is doomed...or is she? (Warning: Rated T for rape and mild gore, do not read this story if you do not like this). (Also slight Starlight/Twilight shipping).


(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony; all credit goes to the original creators at Hasbro. Please support the official release).

(Warning: This is a clop-fic that contains rape and mild gore, if you do not like that, don't read. This story also contains spoilers for the Season 6 finale, if you haven't seen the finale, don't read. If you do read clop and saw the finale, then enjoy).

*Queen Chrysalis' Revenge*

Starlight Glimmer sat calmly in the middle of a sunlit meadow one afternoon; after a week of crazy circumstances, she really needed to unwind and relax. She still felt proud of herself for having saved Equestria; together with Trixie, Discord and Thorax, she was able to rescue Twilight and her friends, the royal family and reformed the entirety of the Changeling race. She was still a little upset because when she tried to offer redemption to Queen Chrysalis, but not only did the dethroned queen reject her offer, she also swore to return one day to exact revenge before flying off into the desert. Starlight was a little saddened and even scared by this, but Twilight reassured her that everything was okay.

She then noticed that the sky had grown dark, but merely shrugged it off as the Pegasi needing to change the weather if need be. Starlight stood up and began walking down the forest path back to Ponyville, feeling serene by the cool breeze that blew through her mane. Suddenly the calm howling of the wind changed to the sound of haunting evil laughter. Starlight became frightened and started to increase her pace, but the laughter grew louder and closer.

Completely scared, she broke into a run, trying hard escape the laugh; the wind began to blow harder and more violently, blocking Starlight's vision by blowing her hair across her face. With her vision blocked, she didn't see the low hanging tree branch just ahead of her, but it was too late as she smacked into it. She was knocked unconscious, the evil laughter fading as did her vision.

Starlight awoke with a headache, but when she tried to rub her head she found she couldn't lift her right hoof; in fact, she couldn't lift any of her hooves as they were tied down by thick vines and Changeling slime while she laid spread-eagle on a large tree stump. The evil laugh returned once again, she craned her head upward to see Queen Chrysalis standing before her. Her heart began racing and she started sweating uncontrollably; Chrysalis approached her and smiled at her fear, "Aw, the poor pony is stuck and get free, excellent. Oh and I wouldn't try to use your magic to free yourself, I cast a spell on your horn to disable your magic. So you are not going anywhere", she said.

Starlight felt panic rising in the pit of her stomach as tears began to form at the corners of her eyes, "What...what are you going to do to me?", she asked fearfully. Chrysalis moved her face into her face as she sneered angrily, "You took everything from me! My kingdom, my subjects, and my throne! I was a powerful queen and ruled over my own kingdom with great prejudice, until you and your friends took that away from me. And now, I'm going to make sure you suffer the same pain that I have suffered, and I'm going to make sure your torment is slow enough so that you feel every ounce of pain", she said. Starlight shut her eyes as Chrysalis moved closer to her face.

Then without warning, Chrysalis kissed Starlight on the lips, surprising the young mare. Starlight tried to wriggle her face away, but Chrysalis was too strong and held her place with her hooves; soon, Starlight stopped struggling and began to return the kiss, despite her better judgement. _Stop enjoying this_ , she thought. But even with that thought, she still relished the kiss, especially when Chrysalis slipped her forked tongue into her mouth. As she continued to lose herself in the kiss, Starlight didn't noticed that she was becoming weaker by the minute; Chrysalis finally broke the kiss, causing Starlight to whimper weakly. Chrysalis smirked as she slowly moved down towards Starlight's lower extremities; Starlight was too out of it to notice, but she was snapped back into reality when Chrysalis inserted her muzzle into her folds and bit down onto her flesh so hard that she drew blood. Starlight screamed out in pain, but that wasn't enough; Chrysalis then forcefully inserted her right hoof into Starlight's slit.

Starlight let out a blood curdling scream as her lower body was wracked with pain and to make it worse, Chrysalis was taking her time in ravaging her and moved her hoof incredibly slow; she continued to bite into Starlight's clit while shoving her hoof in and out in slow, painful thrusts. Starlight soon began to realize that this was Chrysalis' plan: she wanted to take Starlight's virginity by means of slowly torturing it out of her, and she couldn't stop her; she soon felt more of her strength dissipate, at the moment she chucked it up to blood loss.

She then saw a pink aura surround her body before being absorbed into Chrysalis' body, and that's when she put two and two together: Chrysalis not only wanted to torture Starlight as part of her revenge, but she also wanted a free meal and started eating her love. Starlight moaned in pain and slight pleasure as Chrysalis continued to chew away at her nether regions; Starlight's body shuddered as she cried silently, wishing that the pain would stop, but she still couldn't resist the small amount of pleasure she felt. "H...harder...please...", she whispered pitifully. Chrysalis smirked evilly as she bit down and thrust her hoof violently at the same time; this is what finally broke Starlight as she released, wincing as her fluids stung the bloody bite marks in her folds. She breathed heavily as Chrysalis licked her lips and began to chew through the bonds, freeing Starlight.

After losing a good amount of blood and mostly all of her love, Starlight managed to rolled onto her stomach on the ground; she breathed heavily as she tried to gather the strength to stand up. Chrysalis sneered at her evilly as she watched her try and fail to get up, "How do you feel now, Starlight Glimmer?", she asked in a voice of fake concern. Starlight gave up as her strength finally gave out, she looked up at the former Queen. "I feel so weak and everything below my waist hurts so badly. Not only that, I have a hollow feeling in my chest", she whispered pitifully. Chrysalis laughed and said, "Well I guess you won't be needing that heart of yours".

Before Starlight could ask what she meant, she felt a new pain; it was ten times as terrible as the pain in her folds, she tasted the metallic taste of blood on her lips. Starlight looked down and saw that Chrysalis had stabbed her through the heart with her horn, "You shouldn't be so surprised, after I have stolen something precious from you just as you had done to me, it only fits that I should "end your suffering" because I had suffered in my lonesome hunger with no love to feed on. And now you shall die alone", she said. She then tossed Starlight's limp body into the nearest tree, Starlight could only watch as Chrysalis laughed evilly as she watched her enemy slowly die at her feet.

Twilight laid in her bed sleeping soundly when she was awoken by a blood curdling scream that tore through her hallways; she immediately recognized it as Starlight and ran as fast as she could towards Starlight's room. As she entered, she saw her sitting on her bed, crying. She walked up to her and hugged her tightly, surprising her; Starlight was startled, but returned the hug as she cried onto Twilight's shoulder. "Starlight, what's wrong? Why are you crying?", she asked. Starlight cried a bit more before finally calming down, "Oh Twilight, I had the worst dream ever. It was just...horrible", she said. Twilight hugged her and rubbed her back gently as Starlight explained her nightmare, shivering in dread as she described her nightmare in great and terrifying detail.

"Starlight, its okay. I know you're scared that Chrysalis will come back some day to exact her revenge, but remember, you're not alone. You have many friends who will protect if she does try to hurt you; I promise that the others and I will keep you safe, and if Chrysalis returns, we will defeat her", said Twilight as she smiled at her student. Starlight smiled sadly as she hugged Twilight tightly, "Thank you, Twilight. I'm so glad that I have such good friends like you; I hope you're right and I personally hope that Chrysalis never comes back and if she does, I hope she won't be strong enough to hurt any of us", she said.

Twilight nodded as she got up to leave, but Starlight stopped her by placing her hoof on her shoulder. "Um...Twilight, can you...stay here with me until I fall asleep again?", she asked timidly. Twilight smiled as she climbed into bed next to her, hugging her as she pulled the blanket over themselves. She stroked Starlight's mane as she slowly feel back to sleep, "Don't worry Starlight, I will protect you. I promise you that", said Twilight as she cuddled close to Starlight, falling asleep. Starlight smiled in her sleep, she didn't have another nightmare that night.

Author's Note:

I've been going through a bit of writers block with my In-Progress stories, but for some reason I keep getting ideas for one-shots. I can't explain it; so anyway, this was a one-shot that popped into my head after I watched the Season 6 finale. Like my other clop-fic, its pretty basic and my best attempt. I hope you enjoy it and hope that this stupid writers block I'm going through stops because its annoying. Until then, this is SuperKirbyLand234.


End file.
